Herbology Romance
by SqrrlGrl
Summary: Luna and Neville had always had a crush on each other, yet they were too shy to talk to one another. When Luna fails Herbology and needs someone to help her, she immediatly goes to Neville. Things begin to blossom from there. Please R
1. Chapter 1: Distractions

**Hey, everybody! This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, I have always loved the series, but I was trying to come up with the perfect idea for a story. I wrote this on Luna and Neville, because they are some of my favorite characters in the book, and I know they did have a relationship of some kind, but it was never shown much, and I heard rumors that they ended up with different people. I still would like to think they ended up together, which is why I wrote this story about how they ended up together. Please leave me reviews, to those of you who don't know me, I LOVE, LOVE, LOVE reviews. It really helps me grow as an author, to hear your opinions, good or bad, on the story. Before I start, I would like to say a special thanks to my friend and fellow author here on fan fiction, Lady of Fantasy for helping me with this story. So here it is, and enjoy!**

Luna giggled absent-mindedly as her and Cho walked down the halls of Hogwarts, on their way to class. She couldn't even remember what had been so funny, her mind was so preoccupied. Then again, it always was. It was almost as if her brain wouldn't shut up, and just went on and on about the same things every day. She really needed to focus today, though. She had to take her big Potions exam, and she knew it would not be easy. She was destined to get a bad grade if she couldn't even remember the joke she had just laughed at a second ago.

She shook her head, as if to free her mind of thinking. Sadly, it did not work. Cho was staring at Luna, as if she was expecting an answer to something. "Um…I'm sorry, Cho. What was that again?" She said in a dreamy voice, already her eyes were wandering around the hallways. She could never pay attention very well.

"I was trying to say," Cho paused and waved her hand in front of Luna's face to get her attention. Cho was a good friend, even though this happened often, she was never offended by it, and she accepted this was who she was. "That today is the Potions exam. You studied didn't you, Luna?" Luna looked around, trying to avoid the question. "Oh, no. This is great. We are Potions partners, remember? We are both going to fail if you don't know what you are bloody doing!"

"I think I know enough. Besides, you are one of the smartest people in the class. If you studied, we will be fine." Luna was already forgetting her own worries. She didn't have enough time in the day to worry about things like this. She knew Cho knew what she was doing. Cho huffed, "I suppose you are right."

Luna laughed, "I know I am right. There is no need to worry about it." She waved her hand in the air, as she walked a little faster. "Although, I do worry we will be late, and Professor Snape will decide that today is the day to use our heads in a new potion." Cho giggled and walked faster. She knew that Luna was probably right.

They reached the door to the Potions room only seconds before they would've been late. Snape looked at them. "10 points from Ravenclaw house." Luna and Cho faced the floor as they walked over to their seats. Things could've been worse.

Snape slowly walked to the front of the room and began a long, boring lesson on a new type of potion to make. Luna looked next to her, where Cho was busily writing down the whole lecture. They had this in the bag. Now Luna could daydream and not be disturbed.

She looked ahead of her, at the back of the person in front of hers head. She sighed as she looked at his hair, and pictured his face in her mind. She put her head on her hand and stared intently at him. _Neville_… she thought.

Luna had had a crush on Neville since the day she first saw him. At first, her friends had had no idea why, and she hadn't either. It wasn't like he was particularly gorgeous or anything. She just liked him, for no particular reason at all.

She continued to stare, until she closed her eyes and began to snore. "Ms. Lovegood! Would you know the answer?" Luna opened her eyes to find the whole class staring at her. Cho whispered something in her ear.

"You need 3 for that potion," Luna answered, groggily. Professor Snape raised his eyebrow at Cho. "No sleeping in this class, Ms. Lovegood. Detention, this afternoon. And as for you, Ms. Chang" he paused, "Let Ms. Lovegood answer her own questions, or you will join her in detention, is that understood, ladies?"

"Yes, sir," they answered in unison. Professor Snape nodded.

"Now everybody. We will begin working on a very powerful potion today," he walked over to the board at the front of the room, his robes waving behind him, "the most powerful in the wizarding world." All the fifth year student leaned forward in their desks, eagerly awaiting the name of the potion. "The love potion. You all must be _very_ familiar with what this particular potion does." Everyone nodded excitedly. Even Luna was no longer sleeping and daydreaming.

"Love potion.." she whispered. Cho looked at her, a clear warning in her features. "Don't think about it, Luna."

Luna did not respond though, she was paying close attention now. "Now everyone," Professor Snape snapped, "you may begin work on the potion. I hope you were paying attention, those were your instructions."

"Cho, can I borrow your notes?" Cho looked at Luna.

"Sure, but only for the class. Don't get any ideas, Luna." Luna smiled. Sometimes Cho acted so much like a mother.

Everyone quickly got to work, the ones that took notes, that is. Which it looked like only a few had, Cho and Luna's friend Hermione included. The others were all either trying to look off someone else's notes, or trying to find the instructions in the textbook for a love potion. Luna giggled.

She then looked down at the notes Cho had taken. She couldn't read a thing! Everything was written in a flamboyant cursive, which Luna couldn't understand. She looked around for someone was making it in a book. The only person she saw was Draco Malfoy.

"What page is the potion on in the book?" Luna asked him. He turned around and sent an icy glare her way, "167. This is the last time I'm helping _you _though. Find someone else to ask next time." Luna didn't know how someone could speak with so much venom in their voice and not be a snake. She didn't respond to Draco, and just turned around to find the page.

She found it quickly, and hardly looked at the page before she began working. She was already far behind everyone else. Cho was already putting her ingredients in the potion. This made Luna work faster.

She began noticing that the way she was doing was easier then what Cho was doing, but said nothing. Maybe she would have to thank Draco after all.

In only 5 minutes, she was putting the ingredients in the potion. She was feeling proud of herself, until POUF. With a pouf of smoke, the potion blew up, all over her robes. Professor Snape made his way over. "What recipe did you use?" he asked. Luna showed him the book. Snape scowled more then usual, "This is the potion for a magical stink bomb, the most powerful among Muggles and wizards alike." Luna glared at Draco. "Go clean yourself, try to get the stink off of you. Ms. Chang may go with you. From what I see, you have done the potion perfectly. Well done, Ms. Chang. As for you," he glared at Luna, "10 points from Ravenclaw for your foolishness."

Luna and Cho then quietly left the classroom, heading to the girls lavatory. She couldn't help looking behind her though, to find Neville staring at her as well. He averted his eyes quickly, and Luna continued to walk.

**Ok, well that was the chapter. I will be updating this story next week, on Friday. Please come back to continue reading it. (: I hope you enjoyed it, and please leave reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2: Study Partner

**Hey everybody! This is chapter 2 of Herbology Romance. In this chapter, I will get into the plot a little bit more. The last chapter was mostly showing the relationships between the characters. As most of you probably already know, I love reviews, so please leave some. It helps me grow as a writer to know your opinions. So here is the chapter, enjoy! **

Luna walked out of the girls lavatory with her head down and Cho at her heels. They had already discussed what had happened in Potions. Luna had simply been daydreaming of Neville, so she trusted Draco, which was stupid, so the potion exploded. Luna had tried to tell Cho all this, and she had believed most of it. Except the whole her handwriting couldn't be read by the average person thing, and the whole her believing Draco thing.

"How could you believe that creep, Luna?" Cho had said. At least now Cho was off her back, and it was time for her next class. Cho had to go to a different class then Luna, so they parted ways. Luna was kind of worried. Her next class was with Neville too. And this time, she didn't have Cho to cover her. And this class she was failing too, and not because she was stupid and believed Draco.

Luna had never really understood Herbology. She supposed it would make sense to someone who did things she didn't like study and actually pay attention in class, but it was just so _boring. _And she was always preoccupied; watching Neville. He was amazing at Herbology. She had considered a couple times that she should study and try to pay attention so he would find her impressive, but it was so _hard_. Just paying attention at any time took all her concentration, and she couldn't at all when she was anywhere near him.

She continued to walk, and she heard someone call her 'Looney Luna' as she was walking. She turned around to see Draco and his disciples with their hands to their heads in the shape of an L. Luna pretended to be stupid and put her hand up to her head in the shape of an L too. It was better to pretend that it didn't bother her than to show that it did. They laughed and continued walking, muttering things like 'how could anyone be that stupid?' and 'she gets it from that father of hers.' Luna knew she had to make it to class, but she couldn't go in now. She needed some time alone.

She walked over to the bathroom in the third corridor. Another abandoned one. She began to cry silently. It was one thing for those devils to call her Looney Luna, but it was another to insult her father, too. Her father wasn't mad, like people thought. He had great ideas, but nobody noticed them, or cared, and just called him mad. People could be so rude. A couple more tears tumbled down her cheeks, but she wiped them away quickly, and told herself to be strong and not let those creeps get to her.

The only problem now was that she was late for class. She quickly wrote a note to Madam Humphrey, explaining where she had been. She did not mention Draco's name though. The last thing she needed was Draco getting in trouble and his father throwing a fit and attacking her father.

She walked in late, her head held high, even though she was positive everyone could tell she had been crying because of her red eyes and tear stained cheeks. She handed the note to Madam Humphrey, who read it, and said she will talk to Luna after class.

Luna was already really late, they only had 5 minutes left in class, which was them receiving their homework assignment. At the end, Luna walked over hesitantly to Madam Humphrey's desk.

"You wanted to talk to me?" she asked. Madam Humphrey looked up, "Indeed I did, Luna. About a couple of things." Madam Humphrey paused before continuing, " I read your note, and it said that someone said something to you that caused you to be unfit to return to class. I would like to know who said it, and what they said."

"I can't say, Madam Humphrey," Luna lied. Madam Humphrey raised her eyebrows.

"I would like to think that you could talk to me about this Luna. But, since you seem it unfit, would you prefer to talk to a small bullying support group?"

Luna chuckled to herself, "No, ma'am. I am fine, thank you." Madam Humphrey nodded. "Well then. As to the second matter at hand," she paused. "Your grades are very low, Luna. I could see at some points you tried, but you couldn't understand it. And as you know, finals are quickly approaching, as are O.W.L. tests. You are in 5th year, and it is essential that you pass this class, as well as the test."

Luna nodded. The teachers had already drilled this in all the 5th years heads. "And I have a proposition in mind for a way you can pull your grades up." she paused again. "You need a tutor, and I have someone perfect in mind for you, Luna." Madam Humphrey said. "Neville Longbottom."

**Ok, so that is the chapter! Next Friday I will be posting chapter 3. So, I hoped you enjoyed, and please review and check out the next chapter next week!**


	3. Chapter 3: Questions

**Hey everybody! I'm so sorry I was late updating this chapter. It was supposed to come out on Friday, but I have been very busy this week and couldn't get it typed until now. So, this is chapter 3 of Herbology Romance. This chapter is going to be a little different. It has both Luna and Neville's point of views. Please review this story, I could use all the reviews I can get. So, here it is, and enjoy!**

Luna stood very still, waiting for something to happen. Did Madam Humphrey just suggest Neville to help her in Herbology?

_Wait, _she thought, _this is great! I could talk to him, and who knows what else…_ Luna nodded. She was starting to like this idea.

"Well?" Madam Humphrey spoke up. "You can always get a different partner if you prefer. I just thought Neville could really help you."

"Oh, I didn't mean that," Luna said, once again beginning to daydream. "I would love to work with Neville. I will go and find him now." Luna smiled and then walked out of the door and made her way to the Gryffindor common room. She knew Neville would be either there, the library, or the Black Lake.

She began to run once the hall became clear. She felt like she was flying. It took her only a few minutes before she got to the door of the Gryffindor common room. Then she stopped cold, all her previous confidence rushing out of her. This was going to be difficult.

Neville's POV

Neville slouched in an armchair of the Gryffindor common room, the Herbology textbook in his lap. He had to study for the O.W.L tests, he wanted to be a Herbology professor, which required high scores on the test. He was alone in the common room, except for Hermione, who was quietly studying, like him. Her friends, Harry on Ron, had left her.

He began feeling so tired, he daydreamed. He daydreamed of him one day revealing his feelings to Luna. He was positive of them, so he didn't know why he hadn't told anybody, especially her. She deserved to know. He knew it wasn't rejection he was afraid of….he guessed it just scared him to have everyone know about something he cared so much about, but he supposed he was probably at least a little scared or rejection.

He began dozing off, until he heard someone whisper his name. He woke up quickly and looked around the room, until his eyes saw someone. It was Luna.

He sat up quickly and looked at her. "I'm sorry…" he whispered, his cheeks already beginning to get warm.

"Oh, it's fine," Luna said, her smile lighting up her face. "I just have something I need to ask you."

"Oh," he said, prompting her to continue.

"Well, I'm sure you know about how horrible my grades are. Everyone does." She sniffled quietly and Neville numbly wondered why. "But, I need to change. All my instructors made that very clear. And I was wondering if you would tutor me in Herbology."

Neville didn't think before responding. "Of course," he said, grinning. "When would you like to start?"

"Tomorrow, if that is possible."

"That works," Neville said, already excited. "I'll meet you in the library tomorrow after class."

**Ok, that was the chapter. Sorry it was so short, I was having a small writers block with this chapter. I hope you enjoyed, and please review. Thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4: First Date

**Hey, everybody! This is chapter 4 of Herbology Romance. I have decided to make this the last chapter of the story. I never did mean for this story to be super long anyway. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I love reviews, as you know, so please leave me some! I need to know more of your opinions. So here is the chapter, and enjoy! **

Luna stood outside of the door to the library, excitement and nervousness rushing through her. She had spent the last hour getting a pep talk from Cho, and now the moment had come. She didn't know if it was called a 'date' but it felt like it. She had dressed in some of her best clothes, and had fixed her hair. She wanted to make sure she looked nice, just in case this was a date.

She then took a deep breath and opened the door, the scent of books in the air. She had never been in this room, she tended to stay far away from places where you did schoolwork and such. She did like to learn, but it couldn't hold her attention span long enough. That was how it had always been since she had been little.

She warily looked around the room, looking for Neville behind the high stacks of books. _Maybe he ditched…._, she thought, once she noticed he was no where in site. She turned around, and jumped to find him behind her, with books in his hands.

"Hey," Luna said reaching out, "Let me help you with those. They look very heavy." He smiled and whispered thank you, putting a few books in her hands. She picked them up, and they _were_ heavy.

They didn't talk as they went to one of the desks in the back of the room to put their books down. "You know I've never been here before," Luna said, eying Neville to see his reaction.

"You haven't?" he said, shock filling his voice. "I would show you around," he said once he gained his composure back, "but we have a lot of work to do before the O.W.L. 's." Luna nodded, they did. Or, _she_ did.

They got to work quickly, and Luna was surprised by how easy conversation was. It came so naturally, like they were old friends who hadn't seen each other in a long time. They worked for hours, and Luna found herself actually understanding what he was telling her. She was _learning_. It felt amazing to know that.

At some point in their studying, Neville said that when studying weeds, it was best to see the samples yourself, to tell the difference. _Cool, field trip_, Luna thought. "So, do you want to go with me to the Black Lake? They have great weed samples out there, and it will help you a lot to see them," Neville said. Luna noticed that he said everything like a question.

"Sounds like fun," Luna said, jumping out of her chair. She was learning, and she was having fun with Neville, but she still wanted to be moving. Neville got up, looking a little nervous. "Don't be nervous, Neville," she said, putting her hand on his cheek. "It's just me." He looked at her as if that was exactly the reason why he was nervous, but Luna just laughed to break the tension, and then she pulled Neville with her to the Black Lake.

Once they got there, Neville became all professional again, getting some test tubes ready to put the samples in. But Luna just sat down on the ground beside him, looking at the view, as well as sneaking some glances of him working every once in a while. He was so adorable when he concentrated.

He looked up, right as she was staring at him, and she smiled. He smiled too, looking down as if he was embarrassed, but trying to hide it.

"It's time to go find some samples," he said, smiling. "No worries, this is the fun part, I promise." He ended up being completely right. They splashed around, as well as getting work done. Luna screeched multiple times at the feeling of the weed in her hands. When they were done finding samples, Luna laid down on the ground beside the lake, she was exhausted.

After a moment, Neville came and laid down beside her, and she laid her head on his chest. She could feel him tense up for a moment, but then get more comfortable after a few minutes.

"I had a lot of fun today, Neville. Thank you, I really needed that." She got up slowly, not wanting to end the moment, but she knew they had to get to bed soon.

"No problem. I had a lot of fun, too," Neville paused for a second, deep in thought. "I have something I want to tell you Luna. I think I'm in love with you. You're the most amazing person, and.."

He was abruptly cut off because Luna kissed him. She had always been a little rash, but this was _very _bold. He kissed her back, he was shocked at first, but he then got used to it. He then pulled away, and smiled up at her. She smiled down at him, too.

"I feel the same way, Neville," Luna said. Neville grinned and leaned down to kiss her again.

**Ok, well that was the end of the story! I hope you guys enjoyed it…please review, I would love to know if you did. Thanks so much!**


End file.
